<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purgatory's Rock Climbing Gym by RinkuWolfe207</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270527">Purgatory's Rock Climbing Gym</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkuWolfe207/pseuds/RinkuWolfe207'>RinkuWolfe207</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Champ is here for a bit but not long, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, F/F, F/M, Nicole Haught is a Mess, Nicole Haught is shy, Nicole rock climbs, Nicole works in a rock climbing gym, Other, Purgatory is a city in the US for this fanfic, Rock Climbing, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Smitten Nicole Haught, Teenager Nicole Haught, Teenager Waverly Earp, Thirsty Waverly Earp, Wayhaught - Freeform, there's a Karen but she's cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkuWolfe207/pseuds/RinkuWolfe207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After travelling for so long, Nicole and her family settle down in Purgatory, a city where her father's rock climbing gym is located. Talking is stressful for Nicole, especially once she's made aware of a beautiful brunette, who visits the gym more and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brief Champ Hardy &amp; Waverly Earp, Hardy Champ/Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purgatory's Rock Climbing Gym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I live in NYC and frequent rock climbing gyms, so I thought it would be fun where Nicole is a shy bean yet a badass rock climber. I haven't seen many fics where the rock climbing aspect of Nicole is used so I thought why not write one myself? If you haven't tried rock climbing or ever visited one, I may just give ya tips through this fanfic lol. May change the title and summary IDK</p><p>Let me know what you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For Nicole, rock climbing has always been a staple in her childhood, and was the sole reason she got a job at Purgatory’s Rock Climbing Gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, she tried convincing her dad to change the name but he didn’t give in. The old man was stubborn, and was always saying how it would take a lot of paperwork to file and so on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, rock climbing was her favorite sport in the world. Growing up, her parents would take her all over the country in their RV, seeing the sights of mother earth, bouldering, and rock climbing multiple routes in various locations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had felt odd to settle down completely, and in a city no less. Although she was thankful she lived in the quiet side of the city, where there were houses instead of apartment buildings. To live in a literal stable house had felt so strange that she hadn't been able to sleep the first week they had moved into their new house two months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had graduated early, at 17, due to being homeschooled on the moving RV, and with her parents being firm on educating her themselves, with multiple textbooks. She has a lot of free time, since college wasn't something she was interested in, but rather the Police Academy, which had an age requirement of 21 years old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bummer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purgatory’s Rock Climbing Gym was her father’s pride and joy, despite not having been there the year before, when it opened. Her father, Sean, was a businessman and would always work on his laptops when they weren’t climbing. Rock climbing had always been his passion, with his own father taking him rock climbing when he lived in Ireland as a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother, Nova, her father’s ‘partner in crime’ as he often called her, had helped him open the gym with her numerous connections to people in the industry. As a recent retired rock climber, she helped her father with the policies they put into place for the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicole, can you get me a harness and a size 6?” Nicole blinked a few times before being aware that her shift manager, Karen, was glancing towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole flushes a bit before saying, “Oh of course.” She rushes to the small room that is behind the front desk, and picks up a harness from the bin and a size six of rental shoes from the wall. She rushes back to Karen, handing over the items to the blonde, who hands them over to the woman over the counter saying, “Here are your shoes and harness. If you need a bigger size, just let one of us know. Other than that, you're all set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman takes the shoes and harness. “Thank you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, have fun.” With that the woman leaves the front desk, and walks over to her friend who had been waiting, already wearing her harness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing okay, Nicole?” Karen sat down in one of the rolling chairs in the front desk area. It was quite early in the morning, 8 am on a Monday to be exact, and already 40 people had entered the facility. The other coworker, Nate, was on his way, so it was just Nicole and Karen for the next twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's just unnerving talking to so many people.” Nicole fiddled with her gray long sleeve staff shirt. The gym felt cold after doing nothing but sitting and talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking in general had been something Nicole had trouble with for as long as she could remember. For most of her life, she would just talk with her parents, and occasionally other rock climbers when she felt like talking. So to overcome her fear, her father had suggested working the front desk, to earn money, to spend time out of the house, and to work on talking more. It was a process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that.” Karen nodded. At 22, Karen would still occasionally get nervous when talking to strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry that you’ve been doing most of the talking.” Nicole said sheepishly, a bit of her short red hair falling in front of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karen waved Nicole off. “Eh it’s fine, I don’t mind really. As long as you give the orientations for the auto belays, we're good. I suck at giving those since I don’t really use them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole glanced around the gym. Looking in front of her, she sees the tall walls of the eastern part of the gym. She sees a few people climbing on top rope, and would occasionally hear encouragement being shouted. She glances towards what her dad calls ‘The Cave’ of the gym, which is restricted to lead climbers, an area where climbers climbed at an angle at first, then upside down, before climbing over the lip of the cave to climb at an angle again. She then glances to her left towards the bouldering area, seeing a few of the usual's who would boulder early in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Jimmy, one of the few older climbers that Nicole would usually see in the gym, with his niece Rachel, along with his dog, Max, who was an Australian Shepherd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gym allowed dogs, much to Nicole’s glee, who would happily give dogs pets. Calamity, her Maine Coon, ended up getting mad when she went home, and would end up ignoring Nicole, but who would end up cuddling for bedtime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Samantha, a tall brunette who was currently in college, who would occasionally ask Nicole for a few bouldering tips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Samuel, Samantha’s twin brother, who would usually be showing off to any woman in the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a couple other people looked familiar, but Nicole had yet to speak to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look alive, I think we have a couple.” Nicole looked back towards Karen, who had stood up and was looking towards the entrance, where a blonde teenage boy and a brunette teenage girl were walking through, the boy's arm around the girl's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked cool, Nicole thought, seeing a tattoo on his right arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was the brunette who caught her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She’s so beautiful.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicole felt her face flush at the sight of the brunette. The brunette was considerably shorter than the blonde, and had long wavy hair, clad in jeans, and a midriff workout top that showed off a toned stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole had always known she had liked girls but it didn't click until she became more aware of other females. Being surrounded at times by amazing women rock climbers only made her more aware and a bit fearful. Thankfully, after she had built up the courage, she came out to her parents when she was 15 while they were camping out, who merely smiled and told her to pass the marshmallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna take this one?” Karen asked the redhead, who froze. Typically teens would feel more comfortable talking with other teens, but Nicole just shook her head, feeling mortified at talking with the beautiful brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, no prob. Hey guys, what can I help you with?” Karen started talking to the two once they got closer to the front desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole busied herself with looking towards the bouldering area, seeing nine year old Rachel climbing a V0, with Jimmy relatively close. Nicole watched as Rachel reached the top of the route, placing both hands on the top hold before carefully climbing down. Jimmy cheered happily, giving Rachel a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so amazing to see kids climbing in general. To see them overcome their fear and to improve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicole? Mind getting me a six 12 and 7?” Nicole glanced back towards Karen, catching a glimpse of the brunette who sent her a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Nicole rushed to the small room, trying to calm down her heart, and grabbed a size 12 and 7 of rental climbing shoes. She walked out and handed them over the counter to the brunette, who grabbed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.” The brunette said, giving another smile to Nicole, who nodded her head, too embarrassed to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two are all set. If you have any questions, just let one of us know.” Karen said after finishing ringing out the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Come on, babe.” The blonde pulled the brunette over to the bouldering area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good, Nicole?” Karen sent Nicole an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good. I’m good.” Nicole nodded, her gaze following the brunette for a few seconds before seeing that a few more people had entered the faciltiy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole breathed in deeply before continuing to work. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>